


Sarah Vs. The Other Gal

by Principia



Series: Sarah [10]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, F/M, Gen, Rule 63, Season/Series 03 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia





	Sarah Vs. The Other Gal

_Peter Gabriel’s_ **_In Your Eyes_** _is playing in the background._

_In the foreground, Zondra is on the floor of the dining room, thoroughly trussed up by various controllers and power cords. Behind her, Sarah is sitting next to a bookcase, still in her t-shirt and pajama bottoms, Guitar Hero controller strapped on, substantially depleted bottle of Bailey’s Irish Cream next to her._

__

**Zondra:**  *suitably indignant* I hope you’re happy.

**Sarah:**  *still rather drunk* He’s gone. He gave me a _gun_. I gave him my heart, and then he got mad at me because _he_ gave me a _gun_.

**Zondra:**  *exasperated* Girl, you are  _messing up the line_ , and you are ruining  _Say Anything_  for me. Now just  _stop_  it! Screw the cap back on the top of the bottle and let’s forget this evening’s festivities ever occurred, okay? I’m really good at that, girl. I’ve forgotten entire  _years_ , lady!

_Chuck enters the apartment and takes in the tableau before him._

**Chuck:**  What is  _going on_?

_Sarah goes wide-eyed and watches Chuck warily as he comes into the front room._

**Zondra:**  *sarcastically casual* Oh, hey, Chuck. Sarah’s in a  _bit_  of a low spot.

**Chuck:**  Yeah, yeah, I  _see_  that.

_Chuck frowns, fishing out a knife from an under-arm holster as he approaches Zondra. He crouches down to cut her loose._

**Zondra:**  She found out that you’re leaving with _Ms._ Shaw. She’s also eaten an  _entire_  carton of sugar-free coffee ice cream, which is only concerning,  _well_ , when you factor in the large. Consumption. Of Irish. Cream. Liqueur.

_Chuck frees Zondra and she climbs up off the floor._

**Zondra:**   _Thank you._

**Chuck:**  Zondra, can you give us a minute, please?

**Zondra:**  *to Sarah, as she exits* I forgive you.

**Zondra:**  *from offscreen* Great! Now I  _hate_  this song!

_Said song is brought to a literal screeching halt on Sarah’s turntable._

**Sarah** : Hey, I, uh, I know I look _lovely_. The coffee ice cream sobered me up pretty good.

**Chuck** : Sarah, it’s okay.

**Sarah** : No, it isn’t. I thought I could save you. I thought Shaw was Maleficent and I was gonna charge in and save you and we were gonna be together, but that didn’t happen.

**Chuck** : Shaw’s a good spy.

**Sarah** : I get it, okay? I think everybody gets it. Danielle Shaw should have a big “S” sewn in the middle of her shirts and you two are gonna go run off together and save the world and that’s… great news for the world. But earlier on in my… drunken trip through the Riot Grrl years… I realized that I hadn’t asked you a question, a really important question that I’d like to ask you now if that’s okay. Just once, for the record, Chuck… do you love me?

_There’s a significant silence as Chuck watches Sarah calmly, not answering._

**Sarah:** Wow I’m, uh, I’m in my jim-jams. I’m sitting in my pajama bottoms with cartoon characters, wearing a t-shirt that isn’t even _from the same_ _cartoon_ , holding a plastic guitar. There’s a very good chance I’m making a complete fool of myself isn’t there?

**Chuck** : Yes.

**Sarah** : I should probably put some real clothes on, huh?

**Chuck** : No, Sarah. Yes.

**Sarah** : Wha—uh, what?

**Chuck** : Sarah I fell for you a long, long time ago. Somewhere between _Grease 2_ and you defusing bombs with computer viruses, so yes. Yes.

**Sarah** : But, but what about my red test?

**Chuck** : Casey told me. He told me that he killed the mole and that you couldn’t do it and it was the best news that I’d ever heard because it means that you haven’t changed, you’re still Sarah. You’re still _my_ Sarah.

_Chuck pulls himself along the tile floor to plant a sweet kiss on Sarah’s lips, his hands lightly stroking her face. When he pulls back, Sarah’s smiling in wonderment, if still bleary-eyed._

**Sarah** : I, uh, I swear I will be totally bright-eyed and bushy-tailed tomorrow.

**Chuck** : Well, you don’t have until tomorrow, because we have a mission. Shaw found the Ring headquarters. It’s a three-hand op and you’re our third.

_Zondra, who must’ve heard every word, pops back into the room._

**Zondra** : Mission? No problem.

**Chuck** : Zondra, what are you doing?

**Zondra** : Right, where are my manners? We haven’t been introduced as colleagues. Zondra Rizzo, agent of the CIA and assistant to one Sarah Elisabeth Walker. Now, let’s get to work here. You heard the gentleman, there is a mission and you are needed. Let’s get you some coffee. Some _actual_ coffee.


End file.
